


The First Time

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Language, M/M, Medium Magnus, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Alec’s not sure how he ended up filming this web series for Isabelle. Maybe because she managed to find the hottest medium he’s ever seen. If only he could learn how to be normal around him.Bingo Square: Ghost HuntersRed Team





	The First Time

Alec adjusted the tripod for what must have been the hundredth time in an effort to find the perfect shot. Tightening the leg, he watched as Izzy tangled her fingers with Maia’s. A sweet giggle filled the room and he was assaulted by a sudden bout of jealousy. He didn’t care for it.  Alec wasn’t jealous. He  _ wasn’t _ . He was delighted for Izzy and Maia. Isabelle had never smiled quite so brightly or laughed quite so freely. It was a beautiful thing to witness his sister falling in love. 

Sometimes though, Alec wondered if there was someone like that out there for him.

Unconsciously his eyes drifted across the room to Magnus, who was such an enigma to Alec. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when Isabelle had exclaimed that she’d found the perfect medium for her ghost hunter web series all those weeks ago (A series that he had somehow been volunteered to shoot). Alec just knew that Magnus had been wholly unexpected.

“We’re just going to get the last bits from the car,” Isabelle's voice cut through his thoughts.

“Tell me that isn’t just an excuse to go make out for the next thirty minutes.”

Isabelle feigned indignation at Alec’s words, “That was  _ one _ time.”

Alec held up three fingers, then added, “Just this month.”

Alec fully understood. They were in that new relationship phase where all they wanted to do was be attached to each other every second of the day. But knowing and understanding didn’t mean that he couldn’t poke a little fun at them.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, a clear denial on the tip of her tongue. Maia ran her free hand over their joined ones and simply tugged Isabelle towards the door. Alec caught that smirk on Maia’s lips as the door swung shut. He’d bet his car they wouldn’t be back for at least another thirty minutes.

_ Shit. _

That left Magnus. And that meant Alec had to deal with him.

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t like Magnus. The problem was  _ how much _ Alec liked Magnus - more than he was comfortable with. It meant that every time Alec got within about six feet of Magnus he somehow became this bumbling mess.

It was frustrating as hell and Alec couldn’t understand why. He’d dated before and he was always confident and outgoing around people he was interested in. It was just… there was something about Magnus’ beauty that overwhelmed him to the point that his brain just stopped functioning.

Alec shivered and pulled his hoodie tighter around himself. It seemed several degrees cooler in here all of a sudden. The sun was setting, he reminded himself, that was all. Plus, Izzy probably left the door open.

The weather though, that was a solid conversation starter. A simple, safe small-talk topic. He could casually mention the sudden coolness to Magnus and get rid of this awkward silence that just kept lingering. Alec set down the camera he’d been adjusting, took a deep breath, and turned to Magnus.

Magnus stood in the middle of the room, rolling his neck and shoulders, stretching out the muscles. He raised his arms in front of himself, twisting his hands at the wrist in a very un-Magnus kind of way. Magnus’ movements were usually more intricate, fluid and just beautiful to watch. But the way he moved, there was just something off about it.

“Now  _ this  _ is a nice body,” Magnus said as he played with the rings on his fingers.

Alec couldn’t have heard that right.

“Mediums,” Magnus gave an exaggerated shiver. “Usually so stuffy. So full of their own self-importance. But this one… hmm. This one feels  _ nice _ .”

Alec had to admit, it was starting to get a little weird. The weather seemed like a much safer conversation topic right now.

“Magnus?” Alec wasn’t sure what he was asking.

“Magnus?” Confusion flitted over Magnus’ features, before breaking into a cunning smile. “Oh, that’s  _ his  _ name.”

So… this was new.

They’d shot six episodes so far, and in each one Magnus was still Magnus. Normally he tried to contact ghosts and if he made a connection he asked them to show themselves. Sometimes he talked about them, about what they were feeling or wanting to say, but they’d never spoken  _ through _ him before. Not that Alec believed in any of this anyway. If it wasn’t for Izzy’s pestering he wouldn’t have agreed to shoot this for her. And they had a strict agreement that she never put his name in any of the credits. He was looking for work, and he didn’t think this would exactly help with that, well, not the serious type of job he was looking for.

He’d only agreed to do a couple, just until she found someone else. But then he’d met Magnus and he’d developed the biggest crush and he just couldn’t back out. It all just seemed sort of bizarre to him. Alec believed in what he could see, what he could touch, what could be explained.

Alec had to give Magnus props though. He was really killing it right now.

“Magnus, the camera isn’t rolling. You might want to wait for Izzy and Maia.”

Magnus’ head tilted sharply, his lips pursed, and he dragged his eyes up Alec’s body. This was unsettling, to say the least.

“Now aren’t you pretty,” Magnus purred.

_ What. The. Hell?  _ What was Alec supposed to do with that?

“Right… um. Sure.” Alec started to turn back to his camera. Maybe if he just kept busy this situation would go away.

“This one thinks so too.”

Alec stalled mid-motion and twisted his head back to Magnus. There was a sneer on the face that looked back at him. It was an expression Alec had never seen from Magnus, one that he didn’t think Magnus could even make.

“Cut it out,” Alec told Magnus, but dread was starting to curl inside of him.

“ _ He’d   _ gladly fuck you, you know.”

That was enough. That was where Alec drew the line. That teasing in that goddamn singsong voice. Izzy had obviously told Magnus about Alec’s feelings and now the two of them were getting a good kick out of teasing him about it. This wasn’t his first prank. But it had a level of cruelty that Izzy didn’t usually go for. He thought they both knew there were certain things that weren’t to be played with like this.

“Hilarious, Izzy!” Alec shouted loudly. He waited for her to burst through the door, probably in hysterics. She didn’t.

Magnus took a step forward, the same derision on his face and Alec just lost it.

“I get it, okay. You know I’ve got this stupid crush on you, but you don’t need to be a fucking jerk about it!”

Footsteps echoed down the empty corridor, getting steadily louder. The door burst open and Izzy and Maia entered in a fit of giggles. They both looked dishevelled and Izzy’s lipstick was smeared across her lip.

“You yelled?” Izzy said. “What’s up?”

What was up? Really? He’d had it with them all.

“Like  _ you  _ didn’t put all this together.” Alec’s hands moved in rapid jerky motions, giving away his agitation, though that was probably clear on his face. “Brilliant prank.” Alec clapped. “Well done… This is the last time I ever help you out.”

“Alec?” Isabelle said, and there was confusion in her eyes, concern in her voice. She lifted her gaze over his shoulder to where Magnus was stood. Instead of the humour Alec expected to see, her eyes widened, and if he wasn’t mistaken that was fear.

Her head turned sharply to the table next to them and in a low voice she asked Alec, “When did the candle go out?”

Alec didn’t care about some stupid candle right now. Magnus had said something about it being an anchor or a shield or… something. Alec hadn’t really been listening.

“How is that your biggest priority?”

Isabelle shook her head at him, sighed, and in that same hushed whisper said, “Look at him, Alec. That’s not Magnus.”

Not Magnus? Of course it was Magnus, but she insistently shoved at him until he looked. Magnus’ face was smug and he was holding himself differently - shoulders slouched - and it seemed all wrong. Alec remembered his voice and the bitter edge to it. But it was the eyes, they were flat and cold and there was a hardness to them. As Alec gazed at them he felt his blood run cold. Alec didn’t believe in ghosts. He didn’t. He couldn’t explain what was going on here, there was an explanation he knew there was, but he couldn’t find it. All he knew was that something was wrong with Magnus.

Alec noticed Izzy hand Maia the lighter out of the corner of his eye. Maia, closest to the table with the candle, moved, and Magnus’ eyes snapped directly to her. The sneer disappeared, rage filling Magnus’ usually beautiful features. He moved. Quick and with a purpose, and Alec shifted into his path before he even thought about it.

Magnus was on him so quickly that Alec didn’t have a chance to defend himself. With a strength that could not be human, even with Magnus’ considerable biceps, he pushed Alec aside. Alec suddenly had an idea what it felt to be a swatted fly.

Magnus kept moving forward, one step, two… and then he froze.

Alec heard the click of the lighter shutting off, and he saw the flicker of the candlelight on the worn walls.

No one moved. No one spoke. 

One finger, on Magnus’ right hand, moved first. The little one. Then the rest began to join in, subtle little movements that were so  _ Magnus _ . The movements grew until Magnus lifted his hands to his chest. In one crisp, clean movement he thrust them out in front of him.

A wave of cold and anger swept through Alec. It was gone so quickly he almost thought he imagined it. He watched as Magnus shakily lowered himself to the ground. 

Alec stood unsure what he should do as Maia and Izzy surrounded Magnus.

“Are you okay?” Isabelle asked.

On a shaky breath, Magnus said, “Yeah.” He sounded unconvinced, but that was Magnus’ tone, the same soft cadence.

Alec was… reeling. He didn’t understand what had happened here, but he couldn’t deny that  _ something  _ had.

Alec left the three of them to it, moved to his camera to give the illusion that he was busy. It seemed so foolish now, the words he’d said. He knew Isabelle and Magnus better than that, didn’t he? He knew they wouldn’t have done something so cruel to him just for a laugh. He was ashamed that he’d believed they would.

“How are you faring?” 

Alec jumped at Magnus’ unexpected voice. He couldn’t really be blamed for still feeling a little on edge.

“I’m fine. It was…” Alec didn’t have words.

“The first time can be a little jarring. It gets easier.” Magnus reassured.

The first time? Alec was hoping never to experience that again. 

There was silence for a few moments.

“So… a crush?” 

_ Fuck _ , Alec was hoping with the whole ordeal that one detail would get forgotten.

“I… That- um… I-” Alec stammered and his fingers fumbled with the camera.

Magnus simply placed a hand over Alec’s to still his movements. He smiled, bright and carefree, as if he hadn’t just been possessed by a ghost or whatever that was. As if that was just a usual Friday for him. Wait… was it?

“How about a drink sometime?” Magnus asked.

Oh.

“Yeah. Yes,” Alec said, praying he could find words. “I’d really like that.”


End file.
